The beginning
by emm89
Summary: This is my first try at writing fan fiction so please spare me, this is an AU A-team it also a crossover but I want to keep it a secret to see if anyone can guest what the crossover is, this story start with the pilot episode of the A-team but is a AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at writing fan fiction so please spare me, this is an AU A-team it also a crossover, this story start with the pilot episode of the A-team

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own the A-team. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. _**

The beginning

In the middle of the Mexican mountains hides a small villages with dirt roads, the only occupants of the small village seems to be a lone pig and a couple of hens wondering about, the people of the village had seemed to have disappeared.

The centre of the village holds a off white church with a bell tower and a couple of small market stalls, the village is so quiet but this is soon broken with the arrival of four jeeps racing into the village ,the jeep in the lead seem to hold a large fat Mexican man with a ugly looking beard.

The jeeps soon come to a stop with the Mexican man in the lead jeep looking around standing on the old jeep seat and then start to yell "give me the muchacha now ", he then gives another big Mexican man in another jeep a nod, the man then exit the jeep with a Ruger Mini-14,223 rifle, he then start to shoot up the bell tower. The big fat man carries on yelling "come out ", at this point people start to appear in different doorways of the village houses, the fat man look about at the different people with a look of disgust, until an old man with a cowboy hat on start to say "please Valdez please we are just poor framers we give you everything.

Which Valdez replies to this with a mean look that he want the muchacha where do you hide this pig the old man just holds his hands out and shake his head, Valdez start to laugh and look at his men with a smile on his face and says to the old man that Cortez "is requesting the pleasure of your youngest granddaughter the old man shout "NO" to this. Cortez who has a rifle over his shoulder laugh `at what the old man had said, Valdez talk for the other man and says "that she could give him great daughter's amigo".

Cortez laughs and puts his rifle on top of the jeep bonnet he then makes his way to the old man house which is old and small Cortez pushers the old man out of his way as he enters the house the old man follows trying to save his granddaughter and get hit for it. Cortez returns carrying a young terrified woman, at this Valdez look at his men and say "he one with the ladies no "he then turns to Cortez and says "ask this slut where the muchacha is "the young terrified woman look over to an old wooden barn which is located at the end of the village.

Valdez follows her line of sight to the barn and laughs signals to his men to start the jeeps and to move to the barn, inside the barn is a young man looking out of the holes in the barn doors. He sees that Valdez and his men are coming and shout to his companion that "they are coming" and run back to his companion who is working on the engine of a old run down pick up with no doors, the young man says "you must hurry " to this his companion says to him "you get out of here they don't know about you get out of here now " the man says that "these people are frightened they will tell" his companion shut the bonnet lid and they both then get into the pickup and the man companion says "I'm not taking you with me ". Just then the jeeps arrive and start to shoot through the barn doors the man and his companion both duck down onto the bench seat of the pickup.

Valdez then stop firing his rifle and start to yell "hay muchacha why don't you come out before I set fire to the whole town we talk muchacha and you see that I'm a poor country man, a lover of life ,a hunter of rabbits and a singer of songs we will talk COME OUT OK". The muchacha looks out of the pickup front window and through the barn doors and then put the pick up into gear and pushers the man out the pickup into the hay on the barn floor, the pickup then drives though the barn doors breaking them apart and drive through the jeeps making Valdez men jump out of the way to miss been hit.

Valdez yell for his men to follow the jeeps then race through the village centre knocking over market stalls trying to keep up with the pickup , Valdez is in the lead jeep and start to fire his rifle at the pickup this cause the pickup to turn and drive through backyards knocking down fences to try and lose the jeeps,

One jeep comes out of nowhere forcing the pickup to turn or be hit, the jeep then crashers into some boxes and end up on its side the pickup carries on crashing through more backyards with the other jeeps following after the pickup firing their rifles after it. Valdez is laughing as he chasers the Muchacha on the dirt road that leaves the village, the muchacha looks though the back window of the pick up to see that Valdze is laughing, the muchacha then turns back and look out the front window to see there are two more jeeps coming down the dirt road in front of the pickup firing bullets.

The muchacha is force to turn the wheel to miss been hit by the bullets this cause the pickup to crash into a ditch at the side of the road, the jeeps that are following stop and surround the pickup, Valdez then says to the muchacha "that you have made a big mistake with me and why did you come down here" the muchacha get out of the pickup and says "I was taking a vacation" -


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman with brown hair is walking around an office and is talking to an older man in a three piece suit with gray hair, which is sat behind a wooden desk with files all over it. The young woman turns to the man and says "your reporter is not on vacation" and to this the man put out his hand and says "who the hell cares if they on vacation or they not, last time I sent this reporter to cover the French elections did I get a story no they followed a lead to Costa del sol that went nowhere, the paper eat twenty grand in expenses and then doesn't file a word".

The young woman turns around angry and says to the man "that is not the point ", the man points a finger at the young woman and says "the point is that you all over the road look" he passers a piece of paper to the woman to look at he then says "the Mexican embassy is complaining that your threating them " the young woman throws down the paper onto the desk, the man picks a different piece of paper up and shouts " Look, LOOK special request from senator Billings office " your using this paper to stir up trouble with the US senate and the Mexican government" .

The young woman turns around angry and says " I was trying to find out what happened, they are claiming no one from the paper has entered Mexico", then the young woman gets even more angry and says " dammit Grant doesn't this paper have a reasonability to protect its reporters on assignment".

The man get angry at the woman and says "well I'm not going to waste any more of this paper money on a lost cause and I be damn if I let you use this paper influence to rattle on windows, you got that?", the young woman looks taken back like someone has slap her she pulls herself together and stands a bit taller and says

"that reporter is a friend", to this the man pulls back his chair from his desk and stands and says to the woman "you need some time off, I suspending you at half pay for two weeks, now you are a good reporter so you got to find some way to stop sitting on your brains, turn over your feature stuff to Mark and file before you leave".

The man then walks around his desk to a chair to pick up his jacket the woman looks at the man disgusted and says "just like that", the man looks back at her with a mean look and says "honey get out before I pull your plug out all the way", the woman then walks out the door and slams it behind her.

The woman has her head down when she exit the office but when she looks up the outer office is filled with more than twelve dozen desk with people sat or standing looking at her and clapping for her, on one of the desks sits a man with black hair and is wearing glasses with a file in his hand. When he see the young woman standing in front of the inner office door he jumps up with a smile and a oh right, he then walks over to the young woman and says "someone had to say it , are you all right" the young woman nods her head and says "yes".


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry its taken so long to update didn't know if I should carry on with this fic don't know if anyone into it or not.

P.S My main computer broken so on my back-up one but my Microsoft windows has ran out on it so im using word pad , so i'm trying to do my best with it but if there any spelling that are not right let me know as there are no spell checks on it thank you

part 3

at this point the door to the inner office opens and the older man walks out with his jacket over his shoulder the young man stop talking to the woman and looks down at this point also all the clapping stops with everyone trying to look busy like they have something they should be doing . the man then walks out the office through some double doors at the back, the young man looks back up at the woman and says "that was real great you telling that fat head about journalist responsibility".

They both then started to walk through the main office area between the deskes, the woman ask the man "did you find that research paper did they file anything a copy at all" the man says as they walk through a doorway and start down some stairs " no nothing i did take the liberty of stopping by their apartment , I use to do a little second story work when i was with the Miami Herald ,i'm a killer with liberty windows anyway I went through the apartment last night and found this "the man leaned aginst the stair banister and hands the woman a folder.

the woman opens it and reads what it says aloud "sangre blanca what is this all there is a name Manny Chuez and a phone number is that all there is" the man replies with a " yep" the man points to the file and says " I look it up and Sangra Blanca is a small town in the hills of Acapulco" the woman turns to walk away and then turns back to the man and says "what about that other thing that commando team did you get anything more on that" , the man look nervous by this question, when no answers is fourth coming she start walking back to the man and says "Zach i'm talking to you".

He puts his hands up and says "look kid I told you it a rumor strictly a rumor Mike Kelly tryed to follow that story about six months age before he got fired" , the man take off his glasses at this point and carries on saying " he couldn't even prove they existed there was a rumor they broke some senator kid out of a turkish prison, soldiers of fortune, outriders who will do anything anywhere" the woman interrupts the man and says " the A-team isn't that what he called them " the man says "yer, yer" the woman says to the man "let go " the man replies sarcastically "terrific".

they then move into another office where the man holds open a large flie and leans across a desk in front of the woman and starts to tell the woman what he had learnt about the A-team " these guys knock over the bank of Hanoi four days after the Vietnam war ended they wounded out of the bank with a 100 million yen and got busted by the army no one knew anything about the mission they claim that they were under orders of a General Morrison but Morrison took a round from the last shelling and his headquarters burnt to the ground, so no records of the mission was ever found there was a big stink up about it but then right before the trial they went over the wall and disappeared that was ten years ago."

The woman says " are they still wanted" the man replies oh "yer there one guy in here" he walks to the other end of the office and pick up another file and look for a name he finds it and says "a Col. Lynch" he passers the file to the woman and says "he ran the prison at fort bragg" the woman looks at the flie and see a picture of the col in full army uniform that looks to be in his mid 40s with a pig like nose and a moustache the fold also holds some information on his career in the army the man carries on talking "he is still looking for them its a vendatta for him" the woman closers the folder and with a smile says " ok Zach i'm interested who are they".

the man says "hold on" and stands and walks over to pick up some more foldeds he then walks back and says "the leaded is a col John Smith but everyone calls him Hannibal " he hands the woman a fold on the col and continues saying "the guy has a unorthodox style " the woman opens the col file and says "not bad" after looking at the picture she then says who else the man hands her a fold and says " Sgt Bosco Baracus" she opens the folder to see his picture and is shock to see that the man has about 10 gold chains around his neck and that he is out of his army uniform and is wearing a red top with overalls the man carries on and says " Known as BA for 'Bad Attitude' the mans a mechanics expert he also has one of worst conduct records in the army he likes to hit officers" he then hands her the next folded with out saying anything she opens it and take a look at the picture which shows of a good looking man in his mid 20s and she smiles and says"now this is more like it " , the man goes on to talk about the man in the file he says " Templeton Peck known as the Faceman in and out of trouble ,an orphan from LA this guy is a real con man a real smooth operator and that the unit" the woman looks happy at this information and says " I wonder where they are now"


End file.
